1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a module mounting/removing mechanism and particularly relates to a disk array device in which a plurality of detachable hard disk drive devices can be loaded.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a need for a mass storage external storage device that can be accessed at high speed with high reliability. In order to provide such an external storage device, a disk array device is known in which a plurality of modules each containing a hard disk drive device (HDD) can be loaded. For the maintenance of such a disk array device, one or more of the modules (hard disk drive device) requiring maintenance are replaced while the disk array device as a whole remains in operation.
Further, if a third person has free access to the disk array device, the module(s) could be inadvertently detached from the disk array device during a recording or reproducing operation. This may result in damage of data, the module(s) or the disk array device. Accordingly, for improved security, a disk array device is generally provided with a lock system to prevent the modules to be easily mounted to or removed from an enclosure (housing) of the disk array device.
Generally, the lock system has a keylock mechanism. The key for unlocking the lock system is possessed by an authorized person such as a person in charge of maintenance of the disk array device. When maintenance is required, the lock system is unlocked using the key, so as to enable the module(s) from being mounted to or removed from the enclosure.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are a perspective diagram and an exploded perspective diagram, respectively, of a disk array device 10 of the related art. The disk array device 10 includes an enclosure 15 and a plurality of modules 11 capable of being loaded into the enclosure 15.
As can be seen in FIG. 2, the module 11 generally includes a main body 14 and a lever 12. The lever 12 is provided on a front face of the main body 14 such that it is pivotable about an axis extending along a connecting part between the lever 12 and the main body 14.
When mounting or removing the module 11 to/from the enclosure 15, the lever 12 is tipped forward such that it can be grasped to mount or remove the module 11 to/from the enclosure 15. Thus, the module 11 can be easily mounted to or removed from the enclosure 15.
Further, as has been described above, if the module 11 can be freely mounted to or removed from the enclosure 15, the data or various devices may be damaged due to an inadvertent mounting or removing operation. In order to prevent a third person from mounting or removing the module(s) 11 to/from the disk array device 10 without permission, a bezel cover 13 serving as a security means and having a keylock mechanism 16 is provided on the front face of the disk array device 10. The keylock mechanism 16 operates in such a manner that, when the key is inserted and turned, the bezel cover 13 is fastened to the locking part 17 of the enclosure 15.
Therefore, in order to mount or remove the module 11 to/from the disk array device 10 of the related art, it is necessary to first open the bezel cover 13 by unlocking the keylock mechanism 16, then to tip forward the lever 12 of the module 11, and finally to mount or remove the module 11 to/from the enclosure 15.
In other words, in the related art, it is necessary to perform opening and closing operations for two members, i.e., the lever 12 and the bezel cover 13. Therefore, it is troublesome to mount or remove the module 11 and it gives rise to poor operability.
Also, the lever 12 cannot be tipped in a one-touch manner in the related art. That is to say, in order to tip the lever 12 forward from the unit main body 14, it is necessary to catch the top end part of the lever 12 by the tip of the operator's finger and then pivot the lever 12. This also gives rise to poor operability.
Further, in the related art, the lever 12 and the bezel cover 13 are provided as two separate members. With such a structure, the disk array device 10 becomes bulky due to the thickness of the bezel cover 13.